


See the Unseen

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, modern-day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya merenung di tepi rawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Unseen

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Natalya merenung di tepi rawa.)_

* * *

Natalya memerhatikan bayangannya di atas sungai. Duduk memeluk lutut, separuh wajah tenggelam di balik kaki. Alfred menusuk air tempat bayangannya berada dengan ranting, dan permukaannya lantas bergelombang. Beriak sampai jauh, bergelombang halus, mengembang seperti alam semesta, memantul di pinggiran. Baru mati hanya ketika dia berkali-kali menemui tepi.

"Terlalu suka rawa-rawa Belarus, Nat? Kau memandanginya terus selama setengah jam. Dan kau melewatkan ceritaku tentang koboi Texas—"

"Cukup dan tutup mulutmu."

Alfred tak bicara lagi, hanya tersenyum. Tipis seperti arus tak bersuara. Pelan tapi pasti, waktu memang berjalan, tetapi baginya ini lebih baik daripada melewatkannya tanpa Natalya. Memang, sudah biasa, tetapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa.

"Aku tahu kau pemikir, aku tahu kau pendiam, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan selama ini melamunkan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri."

Alfred tertawa lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan dia menarik Natalya ke pangkuannya. Wanita itu bergeming bahkan ketika Alfred merusak tatanan pita rambutnya dan selanjutnya mengecupnya, "Lalu kenapa, ya, aku malah mencintaimu? Kau yang punya dirimu sendiri saja membenci, tapi kenapa akulah yang sayang kau?"

"Aku membenci diriku karena aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kaulihat—"

"Sebaliknya, aku mencintaimu karena aku melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kaulihat."

Natalya memijat keningnya sebal ketika Alfred mencium telinganya, "Kau tidak pernah tahu aku menilaimu sangat cantik," lalu ujung bibirnya, "Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku suka sekali perempuan yang liar," lalu lehernya, "Kau tidak tahu bahwa bagian dari dirimu adalah seorang sosok yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, tapi sebenarnya minta dikendalikan karena kau terlalu kesepian," dan terakhir—tulang selangkanya, "Kau adalah si penyendiri yang butuh teman, tapi teman yang kauinginkan adalah yang bisa memanjat dinding pembatasmu, yang bisa melewati tantangan yang kauberikan."

"Kau tidak melihat bahwa aku wanita brengsek yang egois dan hanya ingin hidup sendirian!"

"Aku melihatnya," Alfred menyeringai kecil lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemui mata Natalya, "Dan aku tetap menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyukai dirimu sendiri atas apa yang kaupunya?"

Natalya mendesis, dan Alfred tertawa.

"Kau hanya tidak menghargai hidupmu, dan butuh seseorang untuk menghargainya duluan. Oh ayolah, kau sudah beruntung untuk hal itu. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan— _ehm_ —yang sepertiku, yang baru saja melakukan hal itu untukmu. Cepat bangun dan sadari—kau lebih pantas dicintai," Alfred menarik-narik ujung simpul pita Natalya di bagian atas. "Tidak ada yang pantas dibenci hanya karena kekurangan kecilnya, oke?"

Natalya menjauhkan wajah Alfred dari wajahnya—dan dia membuang mukanya yang merah. Andai rawa dapat menelannya, dia bersedia bahkan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya pun boleh-boleh saja.

Tapi bukan rawa yang meneggelamkannya setelah itu. Alih-alih, Alfred. Dengan banjir ciumannya. Oh dasar orang kasmaran. Semoga rawa Belarusia menenggelamkan kalian.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: berdasarkan apa yang kubaca, negara Belarusia itu berawa. DAN MAAF INI CHEESY SEKALI—


End file.
